Tiempo de reflexión
by Rora Kiri no Yoru
Summary: Hacía tiempo que Endo y Natsumi estaban mal, pero ¿tanto como para romper? ¿Necesitaban un tiempo o era eso algo definitivo?
1. Chapter 1

Holaa! Bueno pues aunque tengo un fic pendiente, este prologo estaba desde hace demasiado en mi ordenador y no se como ni porque pero me decidí a subirlo ( y que sea lo que los dioses quieran).

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertencen, yo solamente los uso a mi antojo**_

_****_Aviso de que es un pequeño prólogo, el fic, si gusta, lo empezaré a subir en unos días.

Difrutad!

* * *

Prólogo

— No, ya está, se acabo. Estoy harto de los caprichitos de la niña — Dijo un furioso chico de pelo castaño con una banda naranja.

— Pensaba que la querías — argumentó su compañero rubio sentado en la mesa desde donde veía a su amigo dar vueltas y más vueltas.

— ¡Tú no te metas, Goenji! — Exclamó apuntándole de manera amenazadora.

El rubio solo pudo mirar hacia su derecha donde le esperaba la mirada de Kazemaru disculpando actitud de Endo. Goenji suspiró resignado, al fin y al cabo eran demasiados años siendo amigos de ese loco del futbol como para tomarse a mal la contestación.

— Endo, no es por nada, pero si estamos aquí es para ayudarte — Empezó el peliazul a pesar de la mirada amenazante de su amigo — así que estaría bien que nos escuchases. A parte, Goenji tiene razón.

Endo se sentó por fin enfurruñado entre Kido y Kazemaru, algo dispuesto a escuchar a sus amigos, aunque mas dispuesto a hacer lo que le diese la gana.

— Venga, chico emo, ayúdame— Dijo picando a Kazemaru.

— Primero, los insultos y/o agresiones verbales hacia tus amigos no van a conseguir mas que estos se levanten y te dejen — le respondió tranquilamente este sin importarle la broma — Segundo, lo que ha pasado tampoco es motivo para ponerse hecho una fiera. Tercero, deja las tonterías a un lado, piensa por una vez en tu vida y lo veras todo mas claro. Y ya está.

— Hay que ver lo diplomático que te has vuelto desde que estudias psicología — le dijo Goenji.

— Hay que ver lo idiota que se ha vuelto desde que estudia psicología—Le picó Endo, molesto por la evidente razón que tenia Kazemaru.

— Gracias Goenji, eso y la meditación me ayudan a soportar a ese. Endo te repito que los descalificativos no consiguen nada.

— Tu discursito tampoco.

— Aunque esta bien que canalices tus emociones y no las reprimas, creo que estas siendo un poco... ¿idiota?

— Menos mal que eras tú el diplomático.

— Nadie ha dicho que la paciencia fuese infinita.

Kido y Goenji observaban esa especial pelea como si fuese algo normal. Aunque la verdad es que lo era. Normalmente cuando Endo tenía alguna pelea con Natsumi o simplemente se frustraba por algo de la universidad, primero daba vueltas por la habitación, acto seguido Kazemaru intentaba razonar con él sin éxito, Endo maldecía y picaba a Kazemaru, nuevamente intentaban razonar y por ultimo empezaban a picase mutuamente. Al principio Kido y Goenji solían apostar por quién ganaría pero al ser siempre el peliazul el ganador había perdido la emoción.

— Kido, 10 a Endo.

— Ya se que te sobra el dinero pero tampoco es para que lo tires.

— Hoy ganará. Esta enfadado. Si quieres apostamos algo más.

— ¿Como que?

—10 y me presentas a una chica de tu clase — Respondió rápidamente el rubio— Morena, algo alta y...

— Vale, vale ya me dirás. A cambio ¿5 balonazos a quien yo quiera?

— Hecho.

Cerraron la apuesta justo a tiempo para prestar atención a las últimas frases de la pelea.

— Al menos a mi no me confunden con la chica de la relación — Le recriminó Endo a Kazemaru.

— Al menos yo tengo una relación.

Jaque mate. Endo desvía la mirada y por fin el enfado se le va. Kido solamente extiende la mano hacia Goenji quien le entrega el dinero, pensando en la oportunidad que acaba de desaprovechar.

— Siento haber sido tan cortante pero lo necesitabas para bajar a la realidad — Dijo Kazemaru apoyando la mano en el hombro de Endo.

— Soy idiota — responde este con la cabeza gacha.

— No. Bueno puede que un poco.

— A eso le llamo yo ser un buen amigo —bromeó Kido riéndose — De todas formas, Endo ¿nos puedes explicar que ha pasado?

— Bueno pues…

Una chica de pelo azul esperaba nerviosamente a que la dueña de la casa, una de sus mejores amigas, le abriese la puerta. Había quedado hacía media hora y si no llega a ser por Kogure hubiera llegado a tiempo. "Demonio de chico, seguro que Natsumi esta enfadadísima" pensó la chica. El malhumor de su amiga era bastante famoso. No es que fuese mala persona, simplemente era una de esas personas a las que no debes enfadar. La puerta se abrió lentamente y a la chica le pareció la puerta de una vieja casa encantada desde la que saldría algo peligroso para matarla. En cierto modo era eso lo que se estaba asomando por la puerta. Natsumi más enfadada que nunca, con la mirada dura como el hielo y el ceño fruncido.

— Jeje ¿Hola? — dijo Haruna nerviosa, esperaba que al menos le dejase hablar por última vez con su hermano.

— Hola, Haruna — respondió Natsumi con voz de ultratumba diciendo su nombre despacio — Tal vez quieras pasar ahora que por fin has llegado. Tarde.

— Perdón, perdón, perdón. Fue Kogure, lo juro — se disculpó la peliazul entrando rápidamente a la casa, para tomar precauciones — Aki ¡ayuda! Esta vez me mata — Rogó a la chica castaña que estaba en el salón de Natsumi.

Aki se limito a dejar su taza en la mesa y poner los ojos en blanco.

— Natsu, no asustes a la niña — dijo pesadamente — Haruna, ven a la hora.

— Ay que sí, que sí, os digo que fue por culpa de Kogure. — respondió Haruna, empezando a hablar mucho y muy rápido mientras se sentaba al lado de Aki — Verás, es que se le ocurrió la idea de ir a la feria. ¿A quien se le ocurre ir con este tiempo? Si al menos me hubiera avisado. El caso, ya sabéis como es, y claro tuvo que ir a todos los puestos y…

— Y eso fue vuestra cita que nos dirás mas adelante. Ahora, por favor, atended a la dueña de la casa.

— ¡No fue una cita! — Exclamó haciendo un puchero Haruna-

— He dicho atended a la dueña de la casa — Respondió Natsumi otra vez con voz de ultratumba.

— Solo intento aclarar el malentendido. Además, no creo que sea tan importante lo que te haya pasado.

— Haruna… — empezó a decir Aki pero fue interrumpida por Natsumi.

— Déjame a mi, querida — dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia Haruna, con cara de homicida — Del mensaje "He roto con Mamoru. Venid a mi casa a las 5", aparte de la hora ¿¡Qué parte no entiendes y te parece poco importante!

— Ah, que habéis roto, vaya jeje — La verdad es que la chica no había leído muy bien el mensaje, y por eso se había metido ahora en ese lío. — ¿Puedo preguntar que pasó?

— Eso es precisamente lo que te iba a decir. Pasó que discutimos

— Eso lo entendimos todas.

Natsumi las fulminó a ambas con la mirada. Estaban hablando como si fuese fácil decir el motivo por el que ella y Endo habían roto. Era cierto que desde hacía tiempo se llevaban a matar, aunque siempre se habían llevado algo mal. Y esa situación habían empeorado desde que habían dejado el instituto. Entre los estudios, los trabajos, exámenes de la universidad y demás tenían poco tiempo para verse y cuando se veían, discutían. Pero ella nunca había pensado que llegarían a romper. Cualquier pareja normal tenía alguna pelea, algún caso de celos, o cualquier cosa. Pero lo de ese día había sido demasiado.

* * *

Y ya! Si os dejo con la intriga ( bueno, tampoco es tanta intriga) de que fue lo que pasó, pero así es el prólogo.

Como siempre, acepto reviews, críticas, a poder ser constructivas, recomendaciones... En fin que me digais si os gustó o no.

Matta nee!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Bueno, creo que no puede ser normal dejar tirado este fic casi un mes. Lo siento, soy un desastre lo sé, pido que no me mateis, tengo una excusa y es que sinceramente me es un poco difícil escribir este fic (ni yo misma sé porqué), por tanto no espereis unas actualizaciones muy seguidas. Este primer capítulo es un ejemplo de cuanto me puedo retrasar.

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertencen, yo solamente los uso a mi antojo.**

**Lo que está en** _cursiva_** como siempre es Flashblack.**

**Capítulo beteado por Little-Blue-Tiger**

Disfrutad!

* * *

Capítulo 1

La historia de Endo y Natsumi había sido tormentosa desde el primer momento. Él, el típico chico que solo pensaba en el futbol y en sus amigos sin interesarse en nada más. Ella, la típica chica buena, niña de papá que era estudiosa, responsable y que siempre intentaba complacer a todos. Casi no se hablaban, pero cuando hablaban siempre acababan siempre discutiendo. Sus ideas y opiniones eran tan distintas que era inevitable que no chocasen. Aun así nunca llegaban a más que lanzarse unas palabras y miradas furibundas y torcerse la cara. Su relación no llegaba a más, no se hablaban en clase, no se miraban si se cruzaban por los pasillos y se ignoraban olímpicamente si sus amigos en común comenzaban una conversación… en resumen: Endo no existía para Natsumi, y Natsumi no existía para Endo.

Y así pasó el tiempo desde los 6 años, cuando coincidieron por primera vez en la clase, hasta los 16, metidos de lleno en la maravillosa adolescencia. Por parte de Natsumi nada había cambiado respecto a Endo, seguía siendo el chico molesto con el que no quería ni pronunciar un simple "Hola". Pero por parte de Endo, algo había cambiado. La adolescencia había traído consigo una serie de cambios, y como buen chico que está viviendo esa etapa empezó a interesarse más por cierto sector de su clase: las chicas. A casi todas las consideraba sus amigas, lo cual no significara que no hubiese ninguna que no le llamase la atención. Pero entre todas esas chicas que eran sus amigas, tales como Aki, Touko o Fuyuka, destacaba una que no era su amiga: Natsumi Raimon.

Sí, definitivamente de entre todas las chicas de su clase a Endo le llamaba la atención Natsumi. Era un raro espécimen, era la única que no le hacía caso, que no le reía las gracias. Era la única que no quería hablar con él, ni mirarlo y además no le importaba discutir con él cuando no tenían las mismas ideas. Era distinta. Pero en un principio no fue eso lo que le intereso de ella.

Endo, a pesar de estar en la época del descubrimiento amoroso y de que le empezasen a gustar algunas chicas, nunca habría dicho que estuviese interesado realmente en una. Le gustaba la alegría de Touko, le parecían bonitos los ojos de Aki, le gustaba la dulce actitud de Fuyuka, consideraba que Ulvida, con quien estaba saliendo Hiroto, era una de las chicas mas guapas del instituto y otros detalles parecidos. Pero nunca interés de verdad en ninguna chica, y menos en Natsumi. Hasta el día que comenzaron el bachillerato.

_Estaban alineados contra las paredes del pasillo esperando a que le diesen la señal de que podían entrar a la inauguración del curso. Al estar colocados por orden alfabético Endo no tenía a sus amigos cerca y además se sentía totalmente muerto y depresivo por lo que no le apetecía nada hablar. Y así fue como comenzó a repasar a sus compañeros de clase. Todos estaban hablando entre ellos, riendo y contándose sus vacaciones. Todos excepto Natsumi, como siempre. Ésta simplemente se apoyaba en la pared, con cara de aburrida y sin el más mínimo asomo de una sola sonrisa en el rostro. "¿Es que esa chica no puede ser normal, sociable y alegre ni un solo día?", pensó Endo. Con lo lejos que podía llegar si tan solo fuese algo más amable._

_Ya era una de las chicas más populares del instituto, delegada de clase, persona de total confianza, los chicos se morían por tener una sola cita con Natsumi Raimon, pero ella no se interesaba por ninguna de estas cosas. "Puede tener los amigos y los chicos que quiera con lo guapa que es" decían, si bien él nunca la había visto de esa forma. Pero ahora que se fijaba, sí que era guapa. Seguía siendo alta, con buena figura, y su pelo caoba le caían en cascada por toda la espalda. Su cuello era largo y su cara tenía unas facciones finas. Una nariz recta, dos ojos grandes castaño rojizo y una boca que de seguro se vería más bonita si sonriese. Realmente le parecía guapa, y le interesaba un poco._

Desde ese momento había intentado acercase poco a poco a ella. Le sonreía cuando se la encontraba, le daba los buenos días, se despedía de ella. Quería hacerla sonreír, aunque lo único que estaba consiguiendo era que Natsumi pensase que se había vuelto loco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Endo Mamoru después de tanto tiempo sin dirigirse la palabra? Para ella aquello era una incógnita y a pesar de que se había acostumbrado un poco a la nueva costumbre de ese loco, le seguía pareciendo raro. Durante un tiempo todo siguió igual, Endo empeñado en acercarse un poco a Natsumi y Natsumi pasando un poco por alto su extraña actitud. Hasta que un día la casualidad quiso que por fin pudiesen hablar

_Endo se encontraba caminando hacia la sala de profesores, le habían vuelto a llamar por algo relacionado con sus notas, por no variar. Iba caminando despacio como queriendo retrasar el momento de entrar en esa horrible sala, cuando vio salir de ella a una Natsumi cargada de papeles con los que casi no podía caminar. Se dio cuenta de que eso era una oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a ella._

—_¿Necesitas ayuda?— preguntó Endo saliendo de detrás de la pila de papeles, provocando que Natsumi se sobresaltara y estuviese a punto de soltarlos— Cuidado. — dijo mientras los sujetaba y cogía la mayor parte de estos— Venga, que te ayudo a llevarlos a clase._

_Natsumi lo miró todavía sorprendida, sin acabar de creerse que fuese precisamente Endo la persona que la estaba ayudando._

—_No hace falta, te están esperando dentro. — respondió un poco a la defensiva._

—_Bah, tonterías, creo que piensan que no voy a ir. — replicó con su gran sonrisa._

—_Pero…_

—_Sin peros, Natsumi, no me puedes negar que necesitas ayuda— apuntó Endo ya caminando hacia la clase. Natsumi simplemente le siguió todavía atónita._

_Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la clase y dejaron los papeles encima de la mesa. Estaban solos por primera ve desde mucho tiempo y lo sabían. Natsumi intentó romper el silencio._

—_Gracias por la ayuda, Endo. Aunque no la necesitase._

—_¿No puedes ser un poco más amable? —preguntó desconcertado y un poco enfadado por la respuesta de la chica. La había ayudado y ¿así se lo agradecía?_

—_Solo digo la verdad. Tú tenías que ir a hablar con los profesores y yo no necesitaba ayuda porque he hecho la misma tarea miles de veces. Y sin ayuda._

—_Y yo he ido a hablar con los profesores miles de veces. Pero nunca te había ayudado. Así que te tenía que ayudar._

—_Eso es totalmente falto de lógica. — apuntó Natsumi casi desesperada por las tonterías que decía su compañero._

—_Eres demasiado cuadriculada. Relaja, no pasa nada porque no haya hablado con esos amargados de los profesores. Sólo te he ayudado, ya está._

—_Por esto nos llevamos tan mal —suspiró Natsumi yendo hacia la salida deseosa de olvidarse de aquella conversación sin sentido. _

—_Hablando de llevarnos mal — oyó que decía Endo — he estado pensando y me parece una tontería seguir con ese asunto. — dijo mientras Natsumi se daba la vuelta totalmente sorprendida — Tenemos ya 16 años, debemos dejar de comportarnos como niños e intentar llevarnos bien, hablar y esas cosas. Tener una relación normal — propuso ante la mirada incrédula de la chica._

—_¿Dónde está Endo y que has hecho con él? Porque ese no es el Endo que se dedicaba a criticar cualquier opinión o acción mía._

—_Me he reformado. — Respondió__,__ encogiendo los hombros — ¿Qué dices? ¿Dejamos las tonterías de la niñez a un lado y nos comportamos ya como semi-adultos?_

—_Supongo que se puede intentar. No garantizo un buen resultado que lo sepas. Y no te pienso dejar ni mis apuntes ni mis deberes._

—_¡Venga Natsumi!— exclamó riéndose feliz por haber conseguido acercarse más a ella —Te he ayudado con los papeles._

Y así continuó la relación entre Endo y Natsumi. Empezaron a hablar, a acercarse más, reían juntos aunque pareciese increíble para el resto de sus amigos y poco a poco Endo se fue enamorando de Natsumi y Natsumi se fue enamorando de Endo. A Endo le gustaba su sonrisa, le gustaba hacerla soltar una carcajada. Pero no solo se había enamorado de eso, se había enamorado al darse cuenta de cómo era Natsumi en realidad, debajo de la capa de gruñona se escondía una persona capaz de ayudarlo sin pedir nada a cambio, le apoyaba incluso. Una persona por la que estaba dispuesto a luchar. Natsumi al contrario, no sabía muy bien que le gustaba de Endo. Era tan diferente a ella. ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de alguien tan despreocupado, vago y cabeza hueca como Endo? Pero la hacía reír tanto, se divertía tanto con él que parecía imposible que en un pasado se hubieran llevado tan mal.

Se habían enamorado, aún no se habían confesado y la verdad era que no todo era de color de rosa. Al ser tan diferentes, había veces en la que discutían y esas discusiones eran muy fuertes y normalmente por tonterías. Pero siempre lo arreglaban. Tras uno o dos días sin hablarse Endo o Natsumi se disculpaban, cada uno con su peculiar método. Natsumi, susurrando un "perdón" y dejándole algún apunte o ayudándole en la materia que necesitaba, y Endo regalándole unas galletas que supuestamente él había hecho. Y así pasaban los días, unos mejores y otros peores, ocultando que se querían mutuamente durante casi un año, hasta un día en que sin saber muy bien como, se declararon.

_Natsumi se encontraba sentada en un banco en la parte posterior de patio leyendo un libro para clase. Estaba esperando a un atontado Endo, quien había sido secuestrado por una de las muchas admiradoras que había conseguido últimamente. Le molestaba muchísimo que hicieran eso ¿pero qué podía decir ella, quien supuestamente era solo su amiga? Nada, así que tenía que soportar estoicamente los continuos raptos para que se le declarasen. Gracias a los dioses, ese tonto aún no había dicho que sí a ninguna, eso le daba un pequeño respiro a su corazón. ¿Por qué se tenía que haber enamorado de alguien como él? Era tan difícil a veces tratarlo._

_Natsumi levantó la mirada y vio como Endo venía corriendo hacia su dirección._

—_Perdón por el retraso. Pensé que esta vez no lo contaba. — comentó recuperando el aliento._

—_¿Otra declaración? ¿Como fue esta vez? — preguntó Natsumi con voz aburrida ocultando los celos de su interior._

—_Horrible, ¡era de tercero! Tres años de diferencia. —respondió mientras se sentaba al lado de Natsumi__._

—_La que te secuestro parecía de primero. — comentó Natsumi extrañada._

—_Esa era la prima. Fue horrible en serio, no sé como conseguí escapar. Hasta se puso a llorar, y cada proposición era peor que la anterior. — fue diciendo mientras su rostro iba enrojeciendo de vergüenza. — Quiero que me dejen en paz. — suspiró apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Natsumi._

—_Ya — contestó ésta incomoda — ¿Te parece si empezamos a repasar para el examen del libro de lectura? — Endo no dijo nada — Tomaré eso como un sí. "Romeo y Julieta". Es muy simple de resumir ¿vale? Son dos jóvenes de familias rivales que se enamoran y sus familias los presionan para que hagan lo correcto, es decir olvidarse del amor. Pero como no lo hacen,__los intentan separar y al final se suicidan los dos. — explicó la chica, sin embargo Endo parecía fuera de la realidad — ¿Me escuchaste?_

—_¿Qué diría la gente si tú y yo comenzásemos a salir? — preguntó Endo todavía apoyado en el hombro de Natsumi._

—_¿Cómo? — cuestionó Natsumi mirándolo sorprendida ante esa pregunta. ¿Qué tenía ese chico en la cabeza? Rezó para que sólo fuera una simple broma ¿y si se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y él los rechazaba?_

_Endo se incorporó y la miró también._

—_¿Qué diría la gente si tú y yo comenzásemos a salir? — repitió de nuevo el chico — En el libro los quieren separar. ¿Harían lo mismo con nosotros?_

—_No creo que a nadie se le pase por la cabeza la idea de tú y yo saliendo juntos — repuso Natsumi intentando zanjar el tema lo antes posible y volviendo su atención al libro._

—_A mí sí._

_La seriedad en el tono de voz de Endo le hizo levantar la mira de nuevo hacia él. ¿Lo estaría diciendo en serio?_

—_Lo digo en serio. Lo he pensado muchas veces._

—_No sé porque preguntas eso. ¿Acaso vamos a estar juntos alguna vez?— dijo molesta Natsumi._

—_Si tú quieres, yo no tengo inconveniente. — su tono era serio y le mantenía la mirada a Natsumi— Hace mucho que no tengo ningún inconveniente en salir contigo. ¿Tú?_

_La pregunta puso nerviosa a Natsumi. ¿Qué si tenía inconvenientes? Pues claro que no los tenía, pero no se podía creer que Endo lo estuviera diciendo en serio. No era algo con lo que bromear._

—_¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_

—_Porque yo al igual que tú, recibo algunas declaraciones y las rechazo todas. Por ti. Por que tú eres la única con la que quiero estar. Ese es mi motivo. Ahora dime el tuyo._

—_Yo simplemente no quiero estar con nadie— mintió._

—_Dirás que no quieres estar con ninguno de los que te lo piden.—Endo se acercó más a ella, quedando muy cerca , mirándola a los ojos rojizos— Si yo te lo pidiera, ¿estarías conmigo?_

_De nuevo esa declaración tan firme la pilló por sorpresa. Tenía la cara de Endo a tan solo unos centímetros, y sus ojos color chocolate estaban clavados en ella. Quería creer que Endo decía todas esas cosas de verdad, pero no podía estar segura. ¿Quien le podía decir que aquello no era tan solo una broma pesada y que no se reiría de ella nada más contestar la verdad? ¿Y si decía la verdad y Endo la rechazaba, y dejaba de tenerlo a su lado? No, lo mejor era mentir._

—_No— dijo con voz firme y sin apartar la mirada. Al contrario de lo que ella pensó, Endo solo le sonrió._

—_Siempre miras hacía abajo antes de mentir. Y eso era una gran mentira— dijo antes de acercarse más y besarla por sorpresa._

Así fue como Endo y Natsumi empezaron a salir para sorpresa de todos. Se notaba que se querían, aunque fuese de una manera especial, como la de Natsumi llamándole de vez en cuando tonto cuando se reconciliaban después de sus discusiones que seguían siendo tan fuertes como siempre. Así era su amor, unos se lo demuestran diciéndose "Te quiero" todos los días y otros se lo demuestran llevándose un poco mal de cara al mundo. Se habían comportado así desde pequeños y no pensaban cambiar, y tal vez eso se unió con otras discusiones, con celos y demás problemas ocasionando que una bonita pareja como ellos terminasen una relación de casi dos años por una tontería. Que no era tan tontería.

_Endo miraba concentrado a Natsumi que miraba concentrada y también desesperada el ordenador que tenía delante. Natsumi suspiró y Endo también, deseaba salir de aquella habitación y de aquella casa con todas sus fuerzas, pero no entendía porque su novia no dejaba el ordenador y le prestaba algo de atención._

—_¿Natsumi?_

—_¿Sí?_

—_¿Por qué no dejas ese trabajo, que veo que te esta agobiando bastante, y salimos por ahí a despejarnos? Terminas el trabajo mañana y ya está.— propuso esperanzado Endo._

—_Endo sabes que mañana no puedo.— le respondió Natsumi sin levantar la vista de la pantalla._

—_Yo creo que sí._

_Natsumi levantó la cabeza y se giró hacia él. ¿Le estaba gastando o de verdad lo decía en serio?_

—_Endo, mañana, sábado._

—_Ya, hoy, viernes._

_Natsumi suspiró desesperada. No sabía que le cansaba más, su novio o ese maldito trabajo._

—_Sí, Endo, hoy viernes. Y mañana sábado, la cena con mi padre.—le recordó Natsumi— Y con el resto de mi familia, te recuerdo._

_Endo la miró sorprendido. Ahora que se lo mencionaba recordaba vagamente que Natsumi le había comentado algo sobre una cena. Pero no veía el inconveniente para que Natsumi terminase el trabajo por la mañana._

—_Te queda el resto del día.— dijo sin saber el error que estaba a punto de cometer._

—_Endo, es en Okinawa. ¿No te acuerdas de que teníamos que coger el avión mañana a la mañana temprano?— reveló Natsumi a un aún más sorprendido Endo— ¿Por qué crees que tenía la maleta fuera y con ropa metida?_

—_Ahora que lo mencionas recuerdo algo. ¿A que hora salía el vuelo?— preguntó con temor._

—_A las nueve. ¿De verdad no te acordabas?— Natsumi se levantó y fue a sentarse en su cama, donde se encontraba Endo— Al principio la idea no nos convenció demasiado, era viajar lejos sólo para que el resto de mi familia te conociera. Pero al ver las fechas nos decidimos, porque podíamos quedarnos hasta el lunes por la tarde y pasar también el domingo, que es…— Natsumi se interrumpió y miró a Endo con recelo— Porque sabes que pasa el domingo ¿verdad?_

—_Espera un momento, el lunes tengo que estar aquí por la mañana, nos tenemos que volver el domingo. Quedé con unos amigos para un partido._

—_Espero que eso sea una broma. Además responde a mi pregunta. ¿Sabes o no que pasa el domingo?_

—_Emm, ¿el cumpleaños de tu padre?— respondió temeroso viendo como la cara de Natsumi pasaba a ser una mueca de enfado— ¿Tu cumpleaños?_

—_¡Mi cumpleaños fue hace un mes!— exclamó ya totalmente enfada Natsumi— En serio no te acuerdas. Dios, ¿Endo te importa algo esta relación o es un simple pasatiempo?_

—_¿Por qué dices eso? Claro que me lo tomo en serio._

—_Te lo tomas en serio y no te acuerdas de que día es el domingo. ¡Y además pretendes volver antes para dar patadas a una pelota!_

—_Es que quedé con unos amigos…_

—_¡Como si quedaste con el presidente de Estados Unidos para firmar la paz mundial! Me da igual, es un día muy importante que tú ni recuerdas y te lo tomas a broma._

_A partir de ese momento todo fueron gritos, quejas y reclamos. Natsumi le decía que no se tomaba su relación en serio, Endo le respondía que sí, pero que ya tenía un compromiso, cosa que sólo hacía enfurecer aun más a Natsumi. Y fueron desempolvando errores, discusiones y otras situaciones que solo tensaron más la situación. Sitios a los que Endo había ido casi obligados, planes de Natsumi cancelados por ir con Endo a ver un simple partido… todo lo que pudiesen usar en contra del otro lo usaban y todo eso llevó al peor desenlace posible._

—_Pues si tanto te molesta estar pendiente de mí, tu novia, y tanto te molesta hacerme algún favor tal vez deberíamos dejar esto. Porque sinceramente no veo a donde nos lleva esta relación.— propuso Natsumi._

—_Pues tal vez sí deberíamos dejarlo. He aguantado demasiado tu mal humor y tus caprichos.— coincidió Endo._

—_¿Ahí sí? Pues, mira, aquí tienes la puerta, puedes usarla cuando quieras._

—_Ahora mismo si te parece— exclamó furioso Endo pasando a su lado._

_Natsumi tenía las mejillas encendidas por la pelea y algunas lágrimas le recorrían el rostro. Endo ignoró esto, abrió la puerta y sin mirar atrás pasó por ella y la cerró. Natsumi, en un ataque de furia la volvió a abrir y le gritó a Endo._

—_Por cierto, el domingo era nuestro aniversario. Habríamos cumplido dos años juntos._

_Natsumi cerró la puerta con un portazo, sin llegar a ver como Endo se paraba y miraba incrédulo hacia la puerta. Había olvidado su aniversario. Esa vez la había fastidiado pero bien._

* * *

Y esto es todo, sé que después de la sequía de actualización no es mucho, pero es lo que salió de mi mente ( y costó). Como decía antes no espereis actualizaciones muy seguidas. Porque tengo pensado todo lo que va a pasar pero no se quiere escribir, estoy hasta enfadada conmigo misma._  
_

Agradecimientos por los reviews a:

Nikki Houshi: Espero no haberte defraudado mucho por el motivo de la pelea, es un poco tópico típico. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado este cap

TqGirlXula23: Vale, debo de tener un don mágico para saber tus parejas favoritas, jaja. No soy mala... soy perversa, no debería hacer ni que se peleasen. Pero bueno, ahora ya sabes que les pasó a esos dos. Gracias por tu review, cuidate :)

AutumnRose745: Muchas gracias, intenté que estuviese interesante la continuación, pero a saber, espero que no te decepciones, bye!

Matta ne!


End file.
